Sabor a libertad
by Plushy-rocket
Summary: Para James las tapas de botella valen más que el oro y los diamantes, tal vez aquello tenga una razón.


—El mercado de bienes es aquel en el que se compran y venden bienes y servicios. Este mercado nos va a permitir analizar como se… señorito James ¿Me está poniendo atención? ¿Qu… qué es eso que tiene en la mano?

—Nada. —Se apuró a contestar a la par que escondía su más reciente mercancía tras su pupitre.

—A mi no me engaña esta vez… ¡Ajá! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una botella de soda ¿Acaso su profesor de nutrición no le ha explicado que esta… basura pone en riesgo su salud?

—Ni que fuera para tanto.

—Tendré que confiscar esto, más tarde hablaré con sus padres.

El resto de la lección de economía le pareció una eternidad ¿A qué niño de 10 años le importaba saber cómo manejar de transacciones y acciones en la bolsa? A esa edad él debería estar viajando a lado de su fiel pokemon conociendo los misterios del mundo y los que se encierran dentro de uno mismo. Pero por ahora su mundo eran un montón de libros y clases con profesores aburridos.

Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aquella era la cuarta lección del día, después de eso tendría un pequeño descanso de media hora. Lo suficiente como para ponerse una vieja capa que encontró en el desván, usar a growlithe para burlar la seguridad y escabullirse al mundo real.

La enorme mansión de la familia de James destilaba opulencia por donde se le miraba, un contraste enorme con los alrededores ya que en kilómetros a la redonda sólo había pequeñas villas y poblados habitados por comerciantes que vivían del ambulantaje y del comercio a los entrenadores que pasaban por ahí; como diría su padre, unos "simples pueblerinos ignorantes que gustan vivir en miseria". Pero para James eran gente honesta que sí sabía vivir su vida.

Corrió a toda marcha hasta llegar al barrio principal de uno de esos poblados. El ambiente rústico lo cautivaba por completo: El aroma del pan casero, el colorido de la ropa remendada por parches, los niños corriendo por la calle sin temor a ensuciarse por los senderos de terracería y las familias paseando después de un día de compras en el mandado… ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que sus padres si quiera tomaron su mano? No había tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos, pronto acabaría el descanso.

No demoró demasiado en llegar al establecimiento, para su sorpresa esta vez había más cajas de lo normal.

—Buenas, don Jim, pensé que no ibas a venir.

—'Buenas' señor Gregor ¿Y esas cajas? ¿Le llegaron nuevos pedidos?

—No Jim, es que dejo el nido.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Aquí no es negocio, nomás tú me compras la mercancía que vale la pena, acá la gente me pide puro licor barato y pus… me voy pa' donde hay más público conocedor. Pero no te me desanimes chamaco, mira, te traje esta la Sea-Cola, sólo la comercializan en Hoenn.

La botella no era demasiado singular, pero en la tapa tenía grabado un wingull, de verlo casi podía imaginarse la costa de aquella lejana región.

—¿Cuánto será de ésta?

—Neh, ese es mi regalo de despedida.

Aquellas palabras formaron una mueca de tristeza en el rostro del pequeño de ojos verdes, ya que una de las razones por la cuál siempre que podía ir al negocio del señor Gregor era para oír sus historias de cuando era un joven entrenador pokemon que viajaba de región en región hasta que un día cayó en la cuenta de que cada ciudad representaba más que un simple gimnasio y que al final abandonó su no muy exitosa carrera de entrenador por comerciante de bebidas para llevar a la gente un poquito de ese sabor especial de cada lugar del mundo.

No hubo tiempo para algo más que un "cuídese y que le vaya bien" antes de que James regresara corriendo a casa, pero tras pensárselo un momento se dio cuenta que no había razón para sentirse mal, después de todo él viajaría nuevamente hasta encontrar un buen lugar para establecerse, cómo deseaba esa clase de destino para sí mismo.

Su único consuelo era que el profesor de álgebra era más fácil de engañar y mientras en el pizarrón escribía un montón de números y letras sin sentido él podría beberse esa soda, la más extraña que había probado, definitivamente sabía a agua de mar… o a lo que imaginaba que sabría el agua del mar aunque con unos aditamentos que le daban un muy buen sabor, a lo mejor a eso sabía la libertad.

Tras finalizar las clases por fin tuvo un momento para ir a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave y tras cerciorarse que de verdad no había nadie, procedió a sacar un pequeño cobre de bajo su cama, hasta imaginó una breve melodía mientras lo abría. Y ahí se encontraba el tesoro del pirata, no se trataban de doblones de oro, ni diamantes o joyas misteriosas, todo eso podría encontrarlo fácilmente en el alhajero de su madre… eran tapas de botella.

Y en verdad no existía un tesoro más valioso para él, cada una era el recuerdo de una pequeña aventura y romper las reglas, pero ahora que Gregor se iría ¿eso significaba que nunca más volvería a tener una nueva tapa? No, tarde o temprano tendría el valor para romper las cadenas de su tediosa vida y así viajaría por el mundo juntando más, muchas más, por que al igual que para un entrenador pokemon el juntar medallas eran la muestra de su fuerza y dedicación, sus tapas serían el símbolo de su libertad.


End file.
